The Microchemical facility at the University of Wyoming has been operating for three years now. Services available currently include: 1) protein-peptide sequencing, 2) amino acid analyses both hydrolysis and physiologic fluid, 3) DNA synthesis, and 4) peptide synthesis. The sequencing and amino acid analysis services have been used by twelve on-campus investigators in four departments and by twenty off-campus investigators from numerous other institutions. A critical factor in the efficiency and productivity of this laboratory has been the skill and dedication of the two operators. However, it is clear that their capacity has been reached and the solution to the continued optimal operation of this facility is to update the sequencers to include the automated on-line PTH analyzes and to have an automated, flexible chemistry amino acid analyzer. Those are the items requested in this proposal. There are four major users and a large number of minor users both on- and off-campus.